


Get Me There

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: Little Fluffy Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flogging, Johnlock Fluff, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes that busy mind of Sherlock's need to vacate the premises, and what better way to do that than a sweet flogging.</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr ask: Sherlock tied up and in subspace fluff? *puppy eyes* - anon<br/>Dude, I tried my best to make it fluffy, that shit's hard, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me There

**Author's Note:**

> As it said before, this is an ask from the Tumbles when I asked for peeps to send in their prompts for fluff. An anon really challenged that, lmao. But I think it came out good, you'll have to tell me if it came out as fluffy as I wanted it too. 
> 
> Un-beat'd, so all those delicious succulent errors be mine. You can't have then. Nor fix them. Cause they're mine....

John felt the shift in Sherlock more than he saw or heard it. 

Sherlock's body relaxed from the tight coil he had worked himself into, tension easing away in small increments.

John brought his arm down again, guiding Sherlock deeper as the tails of the flogger sung against his reddened flesh.

Sherlock merely hitched in his intake of breath, body rolling upwards before settling back down into the sheets. Compared to his stoic silence at the first strikes, pained hisses as the next fell over old welts, then the uncontrolled cries of agony, these little hitches made John smile.

"You're there, aren't you?"

Sherlock smiled into the sheets beneath him, turning his head just barely to the side to glance at John. He caught the man's eyes and let out a small huff of laughter, burying his head back in the sheets. 

"Oh yeah. You're there." John let the flogger drop to the floor, climbing up onto the bed to unbuckle the straps around Sherlock's wrists and ankles keeping him bound and flat on his stomach by the bed frames. 

Sherlock rolled his body slightly, shifting his weight so he lay on his left, keeping his face in the sheets. He let John look at his wrists and ankles, making sure that the thin skin wasn't abraded there. They had cuffs designed specifically to ensure that no abrasions would ever occur, but it calmed John to see that they had done their job properly. Sherlock full out giggled this time at the thought of a happy John.

"How do you feel? Feeling good?" John asked through a smile of his own.

"My brain is sufficiently and significantly flooded with endorphins. So, yeah, I'm feeling good." Sherlock couldn't stop the smile that took over every muscle in his face even if he tried.

John smoothed Sherlock's hair back from his face, fingers pressing against the slightly damp skin of his forehead. "Good." John kissed him where his finger had just been. "Now lie flat on your stomach so I can look after your back."

"It'll be fine." Sherlock laughed, trying to pull John down into a proper kiss.

John gave in easily, pressing his lips firmly against Sherlock's. Smirking, John dragged the blunts of his fingers up Sherlock's welted back, listening to Sherlock's cry of pain then the instantaneous laughter that followed.

"Cheating." Nonetheless, Sherlock rolled onto his stomach so John could examine his back.

"Nothing's bleeding but I imagine the welts are going to be there for a few days."

"Good."

"You say good now, but you're not the one that has to listening to you moaning about how sore your back is for a week." John ran his fingers through Sherlock's tangle of sweaty curls.

"Then stop beating me." Sherlock smiled, peering up at John through his lashes.

"When you stop asking for it." John leaned down and kissed Sherlock until the world's only Consulting Detective had to pull away for breath, laughter filling the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I managed to do that right anon, and let the kinky fluff rain down over all.
> 
> If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**. It lets me know that kinky fluffy's are liked C:
> 
> Got your own bit of fluffy prompt you'd like to see me write out, then go here me heartys!!!! http://glow-dark-art.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
